In recent years, in vehicles in which the drive sound is quiet, such as hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and fuel cell powered vehicles, a technique of notifying people around the vehicle, such as pedestrians, of the approach of the vehicle has been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a vehicle approach notification device which emits an approach notification sound ahead of the vehicle from sound emitting means provided in a central lower portion in a vehicle width direction of a front end of a vehicle.